Pulgarcito
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: Una adaptación del cuento hecho para los amantes del Creek ( como yo)


**La siguiente historia está basada en el cuento de Pulgarcita. El cuento no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, tan solo decidí hacer una adaptación de la adaptación de Lucy Kincaid. Aquí Pulgarcito es Tweek...solo por si acaso je je je.**

 **El dibujo de la portada tampoco es mio( por esta vez) es de Eric Kincaid.**

-Pulgarcito-

Erase una vez una mujer que quería tener un hijo. Fue a ver una bruja y ésta le dio un grano de café. Era un grano muy especial.

La mujer se llevó a casa el grano de cebada y lo plantó. Germino y en uno de los frutos del café, se encontraba un niño diminuto, algo tembloroso, no mayor que el pulgar de la mujer.

La mujer llamó al niño pulgarcito.

Pulgarcito dormía en una pequeña taza de café hecha por la señora y una pequeñas hojas eran sus sábanas.

Pulgarcito jugaba en una barca hecha de papel.

Un día un feo sapo llamado Cartman entró por la ventana. El sapo quería que pulgarcito fuese la esposa de su hijo. El sapo se llevó la taza, con pulgarcito que dormía en ella.

El sapo puso la taza sobre una hoja de nenúfar y se fue a preparar una vivienda bajo el barro.

Cuando pulgarcito se despertó, se asustó y comenzó a temblar. Pronto regresó el sapo, agarró la taza y se la llevó a la vivienda.

Dejo a pulgarcito sentado en la hoja de nenúfar.

A los peces no les agrado ver llorar y lanzar pequeños grititos a pulgarcito. Royeron el tallo del nenúfar y la hoja se alejó flotando en el río con pulgarcito encima de ella.

Una mariposa tiró de la hoja durante un rato.

Un gran escarabajo llamado Clyde atrapó a pulgarcito y se lo llevó a un árbol después.

Los demás escarabajos pensaron que pulgarcito era muy feo.

-Deja que se vaya- dijeron.

Entonces el escarabajo deposito a pulgarcito en una margarita.

Pulgarcito se quedo en el bosque viviendo por sus propios medios. Pero nunca estaba solo. Los pájaros eran sus amigos.

Sus ropas estaban estropeadas y hechas jirones, pero nunca tenia frío. Estaba muy contento todo el día.

Pero el invierno llegó. El viento era muy frío y Pulgarcito intentaba calentarse.

Empezó a caer la nieve y Pulgarcito se arropó con una hoja. Si no lograba encontrar algún lugar cálido para vivir, se moriría.

Pulgarcito fue hasta un campo donde se había recogido maíz y llamo a la puerta.  
Token-una rata de campo- Abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasara.

\- Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que gustes- dijo la rata de campo.

Un topo llamado Christophe vino a visitarlos. Dijo que le gustaría casarse con Pulgarcito.

La rata de campo y Pulgarcito fueron a ver la casa del topo. El topo los llevó por un largo túnel. En el trayecto se encontraron con un azulejo tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

Esta muerto- dijo el topo mientras apartaba el azulejo con su pata.

Pulgarcito no pudo olvidarse del azulejo. Espero a que los otros estuvieran dormidos y regresó al túnel.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del azulejo. ¡ Su corazón latía! Se había desmayado a causa del intenso frío. Pulgarcito le tapó , intentando que estuviera lo más calentito posible. Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Pulgarcito regresó al lado del azulejo a la noche siguiente. Había abierto los ojos.

Me llamo Craig - le dijo el azulejo.

Pulgarcito cuidó al azulejo todo el invierno. No fue fácil, pero poco a poco fue ganando su confianza.

Una vez el azulejo recobró todas sus fuerzas, Pulgarcito hizo un agujero en el techo del túnel. Ahora la golondrina podría salir volando.

-Ponte sobre mi espalda, ven conmigo- le dijo Craig el azulejo a Pulgarcito.

-Imposible-ngh- le contestó Pulgarcito.

Tengo que casarme -ngh- con el topo- y miró entristecido al azulejo, que se alejó volando.

El día de la boda se acercaba. Pulgarcito se pasaba el día entero sentado en una rueca, hilando para hacer su traje de bodas. Pero Pulgarcito era muy infeliz. No le gustaba el topo y no quería casarse con él. No quería vivir bajo tierra el resto de su vida.

Llegó el día de la boda de Pulgarcito. El topo le dijo que podía echar una última ojeada al sol. Pulgarcito levantó la mirada al cielo por última vez y oyó que alguien lo llamaba. Era la voz del azulejo. Esta vez Pulgarcito accedió a irse de allí con el.

El azulejo llevó a Pulgarcito a su nido, y después de pasar años disfrutando de la compañía del otro. El azulejo le pidió a Pulgarcito que se case con él.

Pulgarcito aceptó la propuesta muy feliz. Pulgarcito cambió su nombre a Tweek y vivieron felices el resto de su vida.

 **N.A : Espero les haya gustado, y si quieren-solo si quieren- pasense por mi perfil que tengo más historias Creek( gracias por leer, dejen review , fav si les gustó. :^)**


End file.
